


Dip cuz you sipped

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Older Uzumaki Naruto, Oneshot, Underage Drinking, Young Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Team Naruto had it good, how many senseis are going to let you break the rules like that? If only everyone could behave themselves when drinking a bit of the forbidden juice





	Dip cuz you sipped

**Author's Note:**

> The flip of Sip make you dip I enjoyed fleshing out the half idea that I had here

Shinobi had a lot of off time, more than most people would assume. Obito was unsure if the way his team behaved was more because of their sensei than anything else. Nothing was wrong with team Naruto. Except for well their sensei Naruto.

They had come on the team knowing that the man was a big deal. Obito had almost fainted on seeing where he was going and then he had fainted on seeing who he was going to be stuck with. He was allowed to be excused after all. He should be excused after all this time because it was a big deal. Naruto-sensei was a shoe in for Hokage, they all knew it.

Not only was his Dad the fourth his parents had battled it out for the title of Hokage. Everyone knew that story. Kushina-sama and Minato-sama both wanted to be Hokage and the council had come to a draw. That they could fight over the title and still get married afterwards was wonderful. That they had given birth to Naruto the first Jinchuuriki in Konoha’s history to fully link with his beast.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto the war hero the Jinchuuriki that brought peace. Their sensei was a big fucking deal. Obito could put up with the fact that he was stuck with Kakashi for a few years. Mostly because as good as Kakashi was, as smart as he was he really was a dim light compared to well… Naruto-sensei.

He really was a good teacher too. Smart, strong and attentive. He was funny too and he joked around. Obito had felt hopeless before but Naruto had this way of tapping in and teaching you everything that you needed to know. He brought out the best out of all of them. He did not mind not knowing something either.

How many shinobi did that? How many shinobi were perfectly fine at scratching their heads and admitting that they were lost. And then calling someone else over because they obviously knew better? Without fuss? Without noise or hurt pride? Obito wanted to be just like Naruto. He wanted to grow up strong and protect the village, his friends and the people that he loved. Just like Naruto did and just like the Hokage did.

That was why when Naruto-sensei had his moments that Obito really did not mind. He just knew the village did not really mind either. After all, it was Naruto they were talking about. Obito had went from Genin to Chuunin along with Rin and he was currently a step behind Kakashi. He knew he was going to get promoted to Jounin.

It was just that Kakashi had shot ahead and done all of that first. Obito was allowed to be a bit put out. He shifted on his stool before he sneaked a glance at his sensei at the back of the teahouse engrossed in a shogi game with an apparent old friend.

The future clan leader of the Uchiha clan, Obito had seen him plenty of times around the village and working at the police station. Uchiha Sasuke. He had no clue that those two were so close but these things did happen and it looked as though they were engrossed in the game.

Sensei’s Jounin jacket was over a table next to them and Uchiha’s police jacket was unzipped as he leaned over the board his hair in his face. Both of them had this intense aura surrounding them it was crazy.

“You shouldn’t drink so fast Kakashi-kun.” Rin’s voice reminded Obito of where they were and what they were doing. Granted a shinobi’s life was not easy and they lived a different life from civilians there were still some things people frowned on. And there were things Naruto-sensei let slide because in his words ‘You can kill can’t you?’

Which was why when he was around they were allowed to drink if they wanted to. He would buy it for them but they could only drink if he was there. Obito was trying to build up a tolerance. He had a delicate tongue, sue him but he was not about the bitter alcohol that made his stomach rebel and his tongue burn.

He liked the sweeter alcohol that his sensei liked to buy on occasion but that seemed to be the more expensive one. Besides there was danger in getting it from his sensei’s glass. They were sixteen now but Naruto-sensei mostly treated them the same. He would feed them from his chopsticks or give them a drink from his glass. He was really that friendly, nice and open.

Now Kakashi, that guy had issues. Obito had been thinking that for a while but he knew for certain that Kakashi had issues. He was mostly silent, all covered up in that annoying mask of his but one thing that pissed him off was people getting friendly with their sensei. Even when their sensei was the one to start it in the beginning. It was infuriating.

No matter who it was, adult, teen or child. Kakashi was always ready to kick up a fuss. He was like the fucking morals committee. Obito had been on a team with him for over four years and he still did not know Kakashi’s problem. He wondered most of the time if Kakashi knew what his problem was.

So what if Obito got to drink from Naruto-sensei’s cup sometimes? The man offered! He treated all of them on team Naruto the same what was the sense in getting jealous? Or whatever it was that had Kakashi so… damn moody.

“Look at you.” Rink tsked before she knocked back the rest of her cup. “You’re all flushed!” As fond as he was of Rin, Obito was frankly terrified of her alcohol tolerance. He half suspected that she drank at home. She was capable of finishing a small jar on her own without flinching flushing or stumbling afterwards. Scary.

“I’m fine.” Kakashi slurred as he poured himself another glass. “Leave me alone.”

“How is she supposed to do that stupid?” Obito hissed as he slowly tasted through his glass. “We’re here with sensei until he wants to leave and you’re here getting plastered.”

“Shut up.” Kakashi shot at him and wavered on his seat. “Tired of listening.”

“Just pass out and stop giving us trouble why don’t you?” Obito snapped his voice going higher than he had intended. “Don’t drink if this is how you’re going to be afterwards. Last few times sensei had to take you home didn’t he? You’re so annoying sometimes. Aren’t you some polished genius? Does that part of you get washed out by the alcohol?”

“Shut up.” Kakashi slammed his glass on the counter. “You don’t get it at all. Just shut up.”

“Now calm down you two.” Rin hissed. “Don’t get rowdy and interrupt Naruto-sensei and Uchiha-san.”

“Too late.” The voice came from the back of the tea house. “All of you are just adorable. I can’t leave you alone can I?” Obito sighed before he gave his sensei his full attention. Naruto-sensei had sat up in his chair, pushed it back a bit even. Uchiha-san had done the same but he was giving their sensei a tired look. “Kakashi.” Naruto-sensei beckoned. “Don’t cause trouble. Come right here why don’t you?”

He had barely finished his words before Kakashi was off his seat and tottering over to where the two men were resuming their game. Obito rolled his eyes and was about to resume making his way through his glass when he choked on his own spit.

Casually, rather easily Naruto-sensei had slid his hand to Kakashi’s lower back when he had made it by his side. Not only had he done it but Kakashi had relaxed into the touch. From there Kakashi had sort of crawled into the man’s lap to sit. Obito almost dropped his glass, forget the glass he almost fell to the ground too.

“You’re so cute.” Naruto-sensei moved a piece on the board before he arranged Kakashi on his lap so that he sat sideways in the man’s lap his feet dangled over Naruto-sensei’s left leg. “Look at you.” He tilted Kakashi’s head up and peered into his eyes. “So spoiled and cute.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Kakashi’s head. “You rile me up I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

“You keep messing around you will be held accountable for your actions.” Uchiha-san growled as he moved his piece and captured some on the board. “Stop joking around.”

“Who is joking around?” Naruto-sensei demanded as Kakashi looped his hands around the man’s neck and snuggled close. “I wouldn’t be holding myself back so much if I wasn’t serious you know. Don’t be like Sai. Believe in me why don’t you? I haven’t done anything. Yet. Much.”

“How much is much?” Uchiha-san snorted. “You forget I know you. You’re like a sea creature when you are ready. No prying you away and no way in hell do you let up when you are in the mood.”

“Stop tainting my character.” Naruto-sensei’s free hand supported Kakashi’s lower back and allowed him to help Kakashi snuggle close. “I’m serious, this is serious.”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Uchiha-san carefully moved a piece. “I already know.”

“Sometimes you really piss me off Sasuke.” Naruto-sensei grumbled as Kakashi shoved his face into the man’s neck. “Your personality is the worse.”

“I’m sorry.” Obito turned to where Rin sat next to him. “Am I in a genjutsus?”

X

“You’re really spoiled you know that?” Naruto waved off the other two members of his team as he kept a firm grip on Kakashi’s tipsy body. Obito looked a little dazed. Rin was almost the same as always just a little glazed around the eyes. Naruto was sure it was more alcohol that the revelations that had hit his team.

“Kiss me.” The brat he was holding demanded as he looked up at Naruto. He had really grown over the years. Maybe in a few more years he would outgrow Naruto, it surely seemed like he was aiming for that most of the time.

They had certainly come a long way since their first meeting. That time in the forest. Then Naruto had gotten assigned to this team. Then Kakashi had confessed the moment they were alone. It had been so cute, Naruto had felt bad for turning him down.

No sign of that kid in the boy that stood before him now. Kakashi might dress the same, have the same mask but his body and mind had grown. The only thing slightly childish was his emotions. He was possessive and had no real way to properly express himself without pissing off… a lot of people. Exposure to Obito had been helping him but Kakashi was Kakashi and that was not going to change.

Naruto really did not care though. He had fallen for the sullen, sulky hard to express Hatake Kakashi. His little brat in training. Even though the age difference really got to him sometimes. Naruto himself was serious.

He had brought Kakashi home for dinner. He kept introducing Kakashi to his friends. They were dating now. Although Kakashi loved to push the limits. Still Naruto did not hate that part of him. He was going to be honest. That part of him he really liked too.

“What am I going to do with you?” He rolled his eyes before he tugged Kakashi into the nearby alleyway. Kakashi went along willingly. Almost happily and Naruto could guess why, he really did spoil Kakashi.

Kakashi was lightly pushed against the crumbling brick wall his jacket taking most of the impact. What little there was from the gentle nudging Naruto had given. He stepped into follow Kakashi his head already tilting down as Kakashi reached up to drag him down the rest of the way.

“Spoiled.” Naruto whispered against Kakashi’s lips. He was able to taste the alcohol on him but he doubted that Kakashi was that drunk. Tipsy yes, drunk no way. His drug tolerance was off the charts. “You keep riling me up and one these days you’ll get more than you can handle.” He warned as he wrapped Kakashi up in his arms.

“I keep telling you.” Kakashi’s eyes were serious when he pulled back from their kiss. “Stop playing around and be serious with me.” The way he tugged Naruto back down and kissed him. Fierce and hungry using techniques Naruto had taught him. It almost made his head spin. If he had been younger he would have lost his head but he was no brat.

“Getting riled up by a brat like you.” Naruto teased as he ducked out of Kakashi’s hold. He evaded Kakashi’s attempts to hold him and grabbed both his wrists instead. He tugged them above Kakashi’s head and secured them against the wall as he kissed his way down Kakashi’s clothed neck. “I can’t believe I’m letting a brat like you heat me up like this.”

“Pull it down.” Kakashi gasped when Naruto sucked on Kakashi’s clothed neck. “Pull down the mask.”

“Now.” Naruto swore when he pulled back. “You’re really asking for it now.” He allowed Kakashi’s wrists to escape his grip as he went to pull down the cloth mask. His fingers trembled a bit even though he had seen Kakashi mask less many times. It was still a damn good shock. A pretty shock.

He was not even allowed to dwell on it for very long because Kakashi was quick to wrap his arms around him and drag him down for a kiss. Something Naruto went along with willingly because… well they were only going to go this far. No matter how cute Kakashi got Naruto had not lost all his common sense. He was serious about him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do enjoy writing young brat Kakashi but the age swap like this was pretty nice too. Kakashi was so spoiled its really nice. Also poor Obito.


End file.
